


Naruto Victims

by pwp_fan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, F/M, Gang Rape, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan
Summary: Read about the numerous female characters of the Naruto Universe getting raped by enemies, allies, friends and even family.Note - Each chapter may be set in different universes.





	1. Tenten's Ordeal

 

Tenten looked down on the forest as she jumped from one tree to another, searching for any other opponents she could find. They had decided to meet in the clearing after an hour, each coming back with the spoils he or she had obtained. With Neji having their scroll it was impossible that anyone could take their scroll and with his Byakugan he had the greatest chance among the three of them to meet another team. Though she wasn't worried much as most of the participants in the exam were novice genins and Neji would never pick a hopeless 3 against 1 fight if he chanced upon the more experienced examines.

Still she hadn't shirked her duties, after all there was always a chance that he wouldn't get the scroll that their team needed, and the result lay in her pockets. She had found a team soon, and had defeated them quickly, there was a reason that they had decided to search separately, each one of them were strong enough to take out weaker genin teams singlehandedly.

Tenten was interrupted from her musings as she noticed some movement on the forest floor.

She stopped on a branch as she took note of the group moving through the forest. It was a single team comprised in the traditional manner, one girl and two boys.

The girl had blonde hair and one of the boys was a redhead.

The Suna team, she guessed without needing any confirmation. They were the only ones who had a redhead on their team.

“Hmm, I wonder what they are doing in the open."

They weren't doing anything to hide their presence, which either meant that they were pretty confident in their abilities or that it was a trap.

She would put her money on the latter, as they hardly looked like a fighting team with the exception of the girl. Still appearances could be deceiving as she knew very well from her personal experience with Gai-sensei, but she felt confident that she would be able to take them out if she launched a preemptive strike.

After a bit of contemplation she decided that she would check for any traps first. If she didn't find any then she would wait until an opportunity presented itself.

 

* * *

 

 

“..." Gaara mumbled, as they walked through the forest.

‘Shit!' Temari thought to herself.

They had been walking for nearly an hour and they had yet to come across a single enemy. While for a normal team that wouldn't be much of a problem as there were still many days left till the end of the second phase yet for their team it was one hell of a problem as she had no intention of spending a minute more than necessary in this forest.

To say it was bad would be an understatement, because if Gaara was unable to satiate his lust he may strike out at those nearest to him, which in this case meant Kankurou and especially herself.

Gaara's urges had gone a radical change in the past year, and though his lust for blood hadn't diminished a bit, it wasn't the only thing he lusted after now.

It had been only a few hours since dawn yet Temari fervently wished they found some enemies with the necessary scroll soon so that they could finish this phase before long. As she brought her mind to the present she realized Gaara's mumblings had increased.

She wasn't cruel enough to wish Gaara's attention on a fellow kunoichi, but if they didn't find anyone soon she had no illusions as to where his attention would go. She still felt sorry for that timid looking girl they had met early on the first day after Gaara had finished off that team from Amegakure.

If only she hadn't been near them...

Then again, in hindsight that had been a blessing in disguise. Gaara had been driven into a frenzy after killing off the Amegakure shinobis and she had been the perfect distraction to reduce his bloodlust. But that in turn had triggered his lust and he had left the team for a few hours to meet it.

She considered herself lucky that he hadn't decided to satisfy his lust there and then. But the problem with it was that it was only a temporary solution, he would be driven into another frenzy soon and this time her luck may not hold. Baki at the least knew how to stop him and that's why she wanted to finish this as soon as possible.

She often wondered why he had left her alone all this time, she guessed it was on the Kazekage's orders. But now he was miles and miles away and she would be unable to stop him should he decide to take her here.

And then there was Kankurou to whom blood ties were just a matter of formality. She knew he lusted for her, and the only reason he hadn't acted on his urges was because unlike Gaara he was weaker than her. Still he was always looking for a chance and the way his face had lit up when that slutty looking jonin had told them that they would be in the forest alone, she was sure that if he saw an opportunity he wouldn't hesitate. There was even a chance of him egging on Gaara if he thought Gaara would be inclined to let him take seconds. There had been three instances among the last ten missions where Gaara had done exactly that. And if Gaara did decide to do that, then she wouldn't be able to stop Kankurou either and judging from the looks the latter had been giving her for the past few minutes he had the same thoughts on his mind.

She had requested to be put on a different team a few months ago to the Kazekage, but he had denied it. He hadn't asked for a reason, he didn't need to after all they had no secrets in their family.

“Temari, wait." Kankurou said as he casually laid his arm on her shoulder and she had to fight the urge to slap it away.

“I've gotta take a leak. Wait a bit will you."

Temari turned towards him and then nodded.

“Thanks Temari." he replied smiling, and before she could stop him he grabbed her left breast and squeezed.

This time she did slap him, hard. He didn't try to stop her and afterwards went into the trees smiling.

She felt rage course through her veins at his audacity. It wasn't the first time that he had touched her of course, there had been many such ‘accidents' over the years but his actions had never been so deliberate. Their time in the forest was making him more daring, she had been too lenient in the past, too forgiving, and it was time to show him his place. As she made her decision she turned back towards Gaara but what she saw made her rage evaporate, leaving behind only fear.

Gaara was looking at her, not in his usual disinterested way but as if he was seeing her for the first time. She had seen this look on his face before, it was every time he had looked upon a future victim of his. She now understood why Kankurou had been so overt in his actions. It wasn't because he had suddenly gained some courage, rather it was to make Gaara take note of his surroundings and unleash the restrictions on his urges. He had basically prepped her for her rape.

A minute or so passed as they looked at each other with neither of them moving, and then he took a step towards her.

"Ga-Gaara?" she hated how weak she sounded, how frightened. She had often dreamt of this moment, but in those dreams she had held her ground as he had come for her. But now it took all of her just to remain standing. Her legs shook as she felt like a prey cornered by a predator, as Gaara slowly came towards her.

“Gaara stop!" she pleaded, but he didn't answer, it was as if he was walking in a trance.

In that moment she knew he wasn't going to stop, no matter what she said to him, he was like a shark that had smelled blood and only divine intervention could save her now. Kankurou was probably watching from somewhere nearby ready to share in the spoils after Gaara was done with her.

And just like that her legs stopped shaking, as her anger overcame her fear, anger towards herself for unable to stop Gaara, towards their father who turned a blind eye to her problems but most importantly anger towards Kankurou who had unleashed Gaara's wild nature. The fear was still there but it was buried under a mountain of hate for her brother as she decided she wasn't going to let him enjoy her weakness as he watched from the sidelines and she swore to make him pay.

She prepared to run, deciding to attack Gaara which would provide her with an opening, he would catch her eventually but she wouldn't give in without a fight, when suddenly a scream split the air.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

* * *

 

 

Kankurou left Temari and Gaara in high spirits, he had seen Gaara's face after Temari had slapped him and he guessed it was only a matter of time before he heard screams coming from the clearing.

God, he would finally take her, in this forest after Gaara was done with her. He had wanted her for as long as he could remember, and when he had learned the details of the second round he had thanked God with all his heart. Even fate desired this, why else would they meet a girl so soon. He had been thinking how to unleash Gaara's sexual frenzy and she had provided the perfect opportunity.

He felt himself getting hard as he imagined her squirming beneath him as he shoved himself in her. He wondered if she would beg, in his fantasies she always did. After cumming inside her, he would force his dick in his dear sister's mouth and fuck that insulting mouth of hers. He would teach her to respect him, oh yes he would. That bitch thought she was too good for him, well now he would show her wouldn't he, when he fucked her brains out.

He grinned as he imagined her fate completely oblivious to his surroundings, which is why he was unable to dodge the chain that bound his legs together.

“What the…?" he only had a second to express his surprise before his legs were pulled from beneath him and he fell face first into the earth.

Kankurou spat the dirt from his mouth as he tried to get up when a kunai lodged itself beside his head.

“The next one won't miss." a girl's voice rang out from somewhere behind him.

‘Damn it!!' he thought to himself, whoever she was she had the complete advantage and if her aim was any indication it would be best for his health if he appeared as nonthreatening as possible.

“Alright." he replied becoming still.

It was a few moments before he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Put your head down and don't move." the voice now came from above him. He did as she suggested as she cut the straps on his back and removed the puppet from his back. She then tied his arms behind his back and proceeded to tie him to the trunk of a tree but not before taking the scroll out of his pocket.

“Huh, guess I got lucky." the girl said after tying him to the tree. “You know I would have gone for the redhead first if not for your assault on your own team member."

Kankurou had got the first good look at his captor when she had been tying him up to the tree trunk. She wore a sleeveless pink shirt, green pants and had her hair tied up in two buns. Her forehead protector had the Konoha insignia on it.

He had been busy trying to reattach his chakra threads to the puppet which is why it took him some time to process what she had said.

“Excuse me, what happens in our team, or rather what I do to my team member is none of your fucking business. And the sole purpose of women are to gratify our needs."

“Women are not a thing to be used like toys, you bastard." the girl said hotly.

“Says you, bitch." he replied chuckling. "We'll see how much you talk after I'm done with you. I've already seen how easily Konoha kunoichis break down after getting raped just once."

“What did you say?" the girl asked, her voice cold.

“Didn't I tell you?" he sneered. “We met a kunoichi from your village early on yesterday, I must say she was delicious goods but rather weak as a shinobi. You know, and it's not just for your village, kunoichis are easily tamable. I really don't understand the need to train girls as shinobis, since they are going to be fuck toys either way. Though to be honest I prefer a girl who tries to fight back to one who accepts it meekly. I mean look at my sister..." but his speech ended in a scream as Tenten had stabbed him in the shoulder with a kunai.

 

“YOU BITCH!!!!" the boy screamed, “I'LL MAKE YOU BLEED. YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT A CUM DUMP WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU..."

Tenten ignored his screams, as she quickly thought about what she should do. It had been stupid to stab him, when he wasn't gagged. She had let anger cloud her judgment. She decided to flee, she had already gotten their scroll and she had no intention of engaging in a two against one fight without any preparation.

She turned to jump onto a tree, but before she could however, her legs were kicked from underneath her and she fell sideways on the ground. She rolled away from the boy and got up when the blond came into her view.

Tenten didn't waste any time as she threw three shuriken towards her, blondie dodged two of them and stopped the third with her weapon, a fan.

Tenten prepared to launch another attack but the girl was faster, she fully opened the fan and swung it towards her. Tenten found herself airborne for a second and then she crashed into another tree, hitting her head hard.

She tried to get up but was too disoriented to move. She closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them the blond girl was standing in front of her.

She realized the girl was saying something to her, she tried to tell her to repeat her words when she fainted.

 

Tenten woke up against something hard and unyielding, she tried to move away but found that she couldn't. As she came into her bearings she realized that she was tied to a tree, using her arms as leverage, pinning them to its thick trunk above her head, with her legs just above the ground so that she would be able to touch it if she stretched her feet.

Some other time, she might have been confused if she had woken up like this, but now after watching that boy assaulting his own teammate and the way he had looked at her during their talk, she had no doubt as to what was in store for her if she didn't escape soon.

At first she checked her body for any wounds but apart from some scratches she was alright. She still had all her clothes, thank god for that, though they were torn in some places, and she found she was only bound by her hands.

She tried to move her arms but found them immovable. Upon closer inspection she saw that they appeared to be coated with sand from her elbows, with the sand burrowed in the tree, basically making her unable to use them.

She tried to free herself for a few more minutes but the results were similar, even though she was only tied by her hands she was unable to free them and thus herself.

‘Oh God!!' she felt her body tremble with terror as she realized that at that moment she was completely at the mercy of her captors. The sand had effectively imprisoned her, preventing her escape while leaving the rest of her body completely at their disposal to do whatever they wanted to do with it. She wasn't a taijutsu specialist like Lee so she would be helpless as a lamb when the boy decided to rape her.

Every kunoichi was given basic education about rape and how it was often used as a tool to break shinobis during the war and for interrogation. She had listened to it with only half a mind, after all the wars were over and she was hardly at the level that she would have access to secrets that she was going to be interrogated for. She had never even thought about it happening to her, and that too at the hands of their supposed allies.

At the thought of them raping her, unbidden tears came to her eyes.

‘No. Don't you dare cry Tenten.'

She angrily tried to wipe away her tears but of course was unable to do so. She wondered how long she had been unconscious, it looked like it was almost noon and then it hit her.

They had decided to meet after an hour at the clearing and at least one hour had passed by now, so with any luck her teammates were already searching for her. It wasn't much, just a flicker of hope, but it kept her from breaking down in tears and stopped her trembling. She prayed to every god she could think of, to let Neji and Lee find her before the boy decided to come for her.

Unfortunately it seemed her prayers went unheard, ten minutes after she woke up, the boy with makeup on his face, the one she had stabbed, came towards her from behind the trees to her front.

“Well, I'm glad to see you're awake, saves me the trouble of waking you up." he said as he came to stand in front of her.

She didn't say anything in return, except for glaring at him.

“Now, now don't look at me like that. I did tell you what I would do to you before," he stepped closer to her so that their faces almost touched, and she saw his eyes bright with lust “and let me tell you I'm a man of my word."

Suddenly the look in his eyes changed as he took a good look at her face, with mirth replacing lust as he grabbed her chin roughly and asked “What, crying already and here I thought I had finally found a good catch." and then he licked her face, laughing when she let out a whimper.

She felt shame course through her body at her weakness and she aimed a kick at his balls in frustration. He dodged it with ease, all the while laughing.

“At least you've still got some fight left in you." he said in appraisal, as he stepped away from her, “This might be interesting after all."

And then he started to undress. He didn't stop speaking though.

“You are one lucky bitch though, I must say. You had the scroll we needed and the wound you gave me wasn't so serious as to require real retaliation. So we decided to just teach you a lesson so that in the future you may remember not to barge in on other people's business. Aren't you glad? I believe I deserve a thank you for this, don't you agree?"

He was only dressed in his underwear when he asked her this, the wound on his shoulder covered by gauze. Tenten ignored him, or tried to anyway but her eyes kept going back to the bulge in his underpants.

“Oh well." and he took them off, revealing his already hard penis to her sight.

As soon as he took them off, the flicker of hope she had died and with it all vestiges of calmness. She was completely overcome with the terror that she had up till now kept in check as her body trembled with the fear of her imminent violation.

He took a kunai from his clothes and approached her casually. She tried to offer some resistance in the form of kicks but he calmly pinned her legs with his, and put the tip of his head between her legs.

“Don't be rude, I showed you mine it's time you show me yours." he said, after which he put the kunai at the top of her dress and started sawing through the middle. She struggled against him as he did it, as a result getting nicked at many places, but he hardly paid any attention as he calmly sawed through her undergarments too.

He stopped when he reached her pants, and then put the kunai inside them. She stopped struggling as he shifted it in her pants.

“We won't be needing these." he smiled as he said it before slashing them open along with her panties.

He stepped back, taking her pants and underwear off with him, leaving her with just her shirt on. And then he stood there as if to admire his handiwork before again stepping forward. She struggled again, but her attempts were in vain as he again pinned her legs with his head near her entrance, only this time both of them were naked below their waists.

He lodged the kunai he had used to tear her clothing above her head, opened her shirt wider and grabbing her budding left breast with his right hand, gave it a hard squeeze, making her whimper.

“Now," he grinned, “let us begin your lesson."

He took his hand off her breast after that as he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her legs to his hips, positioning himself better to enter her.

She could choke out a feeble objection as her voice trembled with sobs which were threatening to break out at any moment.

“S-Stop..."

“Right, where are my manners. I'm Kankurou and you are?"

She didn't answer him. She couldn't, as she knew that if she even tried to speak she would break down completely. She just had one desperate thought.

_Please, Neji, Lee help me._

The boy, Kankurou waited a few seconds to see if she answered and then shrugged to himself, “I suppose whore will suffice."

And then he shoved his penis through her vagina, tearing apart her virginity and all her thoughts were lost to her as she screamed in pain. The tears she had held in check, now flowed without any restraint, as he thrust himself in her repeatedly and roughly, and the pain overwhelmed her completely.

 

The whore's screams were music to Kankurou's ears and as he gazed at the tears streaming from her eyes, he felt his lust increase tenfold. The sight of crying and screaming women always turned him on and he never felt more alive than when he forced himself inside a woman.

He had changed his hold from her thighs to her hips for better purchase as he increased the speed and depth of his thrusts making her scream louder. He had intentionally forced himself inside her without any lubrication, as he wanted to inflict as much pain as he could on her (although it would not be long before her blood itself started acting as a lubricant). Not only had she wounded him but she had also abated Gaara's sexual frenzy replacing it again with bloodlust, thus sparing Temari from being raped by Gaara and essentially stopping his chance at fucking her too.

The frustration that he felt at having his chance disrupted amd the anger at his inability to kill her, he took it all out on her as he mercilessly pounded her with his dick, biting down on her neck hard.

He had been raping her for quite some time when he felt himself reaching his climax. She had stopped screaming a while ago and as he thrust into her one final time cumming inside her, she didn't offer any resistance.

He staggered away from her as soon as he finished as the exhaustion hit him, leaving his cum dripping from her hole mixed with blood.

God, he hadn't had sex this taxing since his first time, and as he looked at the whore's shivering body in appreciation, he realized he had been wrong. He never felt more alive than _after_ breaking a proud kunoichi into a shivering wreck like the one in front of him. He was lost in his reverie so it gave him a shock when he suddenly heard a voice coming from his left.

“Are you done yet?"

 

Tenten felt him release his seed inside her. She didn't try to stop him, whatever fight she had left in her when he had started to rape her, had died with her screams.

She hung there limply after he was done raping her, with tears streaming down her face and his cum mixed with her blood trailing down her thighs as her body trembled with muted sobs.

It took her tearstained eyes a few seconds to see that her violator was conversing with someone else, the redhead from his team.

‘No, please no. I can't take it anymore.' but it looked like she was wrong as the newcomer soon went away.

“Sadly, it looks like our time is up.' the boy, Kankurou told her as he started to dress.

“Hope you enjoyed your lesson, whore." and after he completed putting his clothes on, he took the kunai lodged above her head, “Oh, and before I forget here's a parting gift to remind as to just what you really are."

 

The bitch's screams resounded through the woods as he carved the kanji for whore over her left breast with his kunai, before she fainted. Afterwards he left her there, bleeding and broken, hanging by her arms and naked save for her torn up shirt.

He felt invigorated, yes he had missed his chance to violate his sister but it hadn't been a total waste. He had fucked one tight bitch and he couldn't wait for his share of the spoils of war when they conquered Konoha, and more importantly, ‘Tomorrow is a new day.' or so he thought. But just before they entered the tower, their destination, Temari swung her fan down with enough force to break his arm just above his right elbow and as he lay there in shock, cradling his broken arm he heard her say,

“That's for trying to set me up, brother." she said the last word in something akin to disgust, and then she swung her fan again.

 

Tenten regained consciousness sometime around noon, but she didn't cry out for help. Disoriented as she was from the pain between her legs and the one on her chest, she knew that if anyone did find her like this, naked and tied up, they would be more inclined to help themselves than her and she would rather die than be raped again. So she kept quiet, closing her eyes, silently wishing for her teammates to find her.

It was almost near sunset when they did. She heard footsteps rushing and coming to a halt in front of her. Opening her eyes, she found Neji and Lee looking at her with eyes full of horror as they stood a little distance away.

“Tenten..." Neji looked like he was at a loss for words.

She had believed her eyes dried up, but looking at her teammates she felt them well up again. And the sobs that she had held in check even after her rape were released as she broke down like a child and even after they freed her, and clothed her she still could not stop crying.


	2. Hyūgacest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.U. #1  
> Part Name - XXX
> 
> I know the title's a little on the nose, but ehh. *shrugs*

Neji trailed behind one of the Hyūga elders as they led him deeper into the sprawling complex that housed nearly the whole clan that resided in the whole village, a few dissidents notwithstanding. Funnily enough, none of these rebels lasted more than a year outside the compound, often meeting ‘accidents’ on missions outside of the village. The Hyūgas were extremely protective of their Dōjutsu and like any of the bigger clans that had their own Kekkei Genkais, they kept it insulated to themselves by cutting off any branches that had spread too far wide.

Neji thought they were idiots. Anyone who believed they could live outside the shadow of their clan was a moron of the highest degree and deserved whatever fate befell them. Indeed, he as a branch member just once removed from the main line understood it better than most, though, apparently that same knowledge did not exist in every branch member, as seen from their attempts of trying to make a living outside of their clan. Each generation had at least half a dozen branch members who tried it. There was even a compulsory lesson taught to all branch members when they became genins, ostensibly to teach them about the protection and support one lost when living alone, but to him its meaning had been as clear as day; a plain warning for branch members who thought they could be free from their cage.

He sighed. He had always tried to appear as unassuming as possible and even if most of the clan knew about his bitterness towards the main family, which was really not that different to what most branch members felt towards them, he had never given them any hints as to how he truly felt about them. His hatred for them ran deeper than his blood, through his very soul and when he’d been given a chance to test his ability against one of the main house he hadn’t held back.

He hadn’t even needed to fight, though he was a bit lucky it hadn’t come to that as in his anger he might have seriously injured her and that would have spelled the doom for him, she had been the heir after all. But the tongue lashing he had given her had made her forfeit instead, before he had even thrown a punch and he had felt elated over so thoroughly destroying the heir.

In hindsight, and wasn’t that thought funny due to Byakugan’s perfect vision, what he did might have been worse. Defeating the heir physically might have earned him a few glares at worst but making her forfeit before the battle began, that must have humiliated the family like nothing else. It was the day after the preliminaries and as they came to stop outside a door, he thought about the punishments that might befall him. It wouldn’t be death, even the Hyūga elders wouldn’t be able to shush it down and neither would the Hokage let it slide, seeing how he was one of the participants in the final round and foreign dignitaries would be coming to see him. It would probably be a beating, and when upon entering he saw the room filled with the elders and the current head of the clan, Hiashi, he felt justified in his opinion.

Hinata, the heir, was also in the room looking as timid as always, and that was a bit surprising, but he chalked that upto showing the heir how punishments were to be carried out in the future to upstart branch members who forgot their place. As the elder that had led him here walked to sit beside the others already in the room, Neji knelt and bowed his head on the floor, a standard tradition when a branch member was brought before the main family.

“Hiashi-sama. Honorable elders. Hinata-sama.”

“Do you know why you are here, Neji?” Hiashi spoke as always, informally, to him _pretending_ like he was his uncle and not the man who had murdered his brother because of his own cowardice. And as always Neji had to fight to keep his expression composed so as not to tip off any of the elders about the storm raging in his heart.

In a compound of people who could see through everything, secrets were a luxury few could afford.

“I’m afraid I do not, Hiashi-sama.” Neji replied, perfectly echoing the subservient tone that was expected of him. He was a prodigy after all.

“You may look up Neji.” He did so, after which Hiashi continued. “It is because of your fight with Hinata yesterday or the lack of it to be exact.”

Neji didn’t say anything, it was as he had expected but the next words coming out of Hiashi’s mouth caught him by surprise.

“And that is why it has been decided that your match which was suspended in the preliminaries is going to be held right here, before the entire Hyūga elders.”

It appeared that he was not the only person shocked by this turn of events, as Hinata had turned pale upon hearing the declaration. It seemed, however, that they were the only ones who hadn’t known of this since none of the other faces in the room showed an iota of surprise.

Neji quickly masked his shock as his thoughts raced a thousand miles per minute as he thought about what the main branch was playing at. It couldn’t be that they seriously thought that Hinata had any hope of winning against him. He was one year her senior, and while he still hadn’t revealed knowledge of the techniques he possessed that only the main branch were supposed to have, most (if not all) of the clan knew he was far above the skill level of an average branch member. And while he didn’t know how much Hinata had progressed in the three years he had not been privy to her training, seeing as how she trembled right then, he had to guess it was still far below his level.

Hiashi had to know this, so what was he thinking? Did he really believe that his daughter, who looked as if she was afraid of her own shadow, would be able to defeat him? Or maybe it was a cover story for the beating that he was about to face from one of the clan elders. But that didn’t make sense, since if it was that then there was no reason that Hinata wouldn’t be aware of it.

Neji was wrenched from his thoughts when Hiashi spoke again.

“Everyone else in this room will simply be an observer for this battle.” Neji further schooled his face; he must have let his thoughts show for Hiashi to say that. “Since the battle will be to check for the legitimacy of the current heir of the clan.”

Neji had believed he was sufficiently shocked for the day, but the reason behind this meeting left him rooted to the spot. For a second, he couldn’t fathom it; disinheriting the heir was simply unheard of! He had never even found any records of it in the clan library, but despite him searching all the faces displayed in front of him, he couldn’t find a trace of falsehood in any one of them.

Hinata seemed to be struggling with the same thought as she looked at her father with wide eyes.

“F-f-f-father…?” she began, but Hiashi silenced her with a look that appeared to make her wilt, before she slowly stood up and came to stand in front of him. She was clad in the customary clothes of the clan, wearing a black and grey yukata, just like him. Neji cast another look at the Hiashi, before he too stood up and got into the starting stance of Jūken.

One of the elders got up and Neji forcibly silenced all his raging thoughts as he centered his mind, like he did before any battle and inhaled deeply.

“To the victor go the spoils. BEGIN!”

Neji had no idea what it meant, but he didn’t stop to wonder. The moment the elder finished speaking he was on her. He finally had an opportunity to dethrone one of the members of the supposedly superior main branch and he wasn’t even going to be punished for it. For him, this was an opportunity of a lifetime and one he wasn’t willing to let slip from his hands because he had been feeling over-confident.

Hinata looked panicked, but before she was even able to change her stance he had stuck her twice on the chest. She stepped back to avoid another aimed at her stomach and he used the time to strike, first at her arms and then her shoulders, rendering them useless. After that, the fight was ridiculously easy; ninjas could fight without their hands but for a genin, fresh out of the academy, it was nearly impossible. It only took a few more seconds to defeat her, as he struck her a final blow in her stomach, sealing most of her tenketsu in the region and throwing her onto the floor of the room.

Hinata tried to push herself off the floor but with no support from her arms and the pain she had to be feeling in her stomach and near her heart, she soon fell on her back, gasping. Neji released a deep breath, before he looked towards his audience only to find most of them staring at the fallen heir in open contempt, with a few sharing another expression that he couldn’t quite place.

“Winner, Neji Hyūga.” The clan elder who had signaled the start of the fight stated before going back to sit on the floor.

“As stated before the start of the match, does this provide the clan elders with enough evidence to disinherit the current heir of the Hyūga clan?” Hiashi asked, not even glancing at his daughter. Neji felt a moment of pity for the girl, who looked to be holding back her tears, before he killed and buried it.

“Yes, it does.” The elders intoned in a perfectly synchronized manner.

“Then I, Hiashi Hyūga, the 25th head of the Hyūga clan declare Hinata Hyūga to be stripped of her title as the heir and declared persona non grata to the clan. My daughter Hanabi shall officially assume the role of the heir by tomorrow.”

Neji saw she was crying openly now, and he felt his pity consumed by his disgust. The fact that _she_ had been the heir of the clan proved, if nothing else, that the order of birth was an obsolete way to judge a person’s ability to lead. The majority of his attention was thus focused on the ex-heir but he still had his Byakugan activated and as he watched, the faces of the elders seemed to be undergoing minor shifts as the contempt on them was replaced by something unidentifiable as they gazed at her.

But Hiashi wasn’t finished speaking and his next words caused Neji to jerk his head towards the clan head in shock, even with his Byakugan activated, as he felt his thoughts come to a screeching halt.

_Surely I misheard… He couldn’t be saying what I think he is, right?_

“I beg your pardon, Hiashi-sama, I was distracted.” Neji spoke slowly. “Could you perhaps repeat what you just said?”

“I told you lay claim to your spoils, Neji.” Hiashi calmly replied, repeating the same words Neji had heard the first time.

But Neji didn’t move, because even as he instinctively knew what Hiashi was talking about, his brain just could not adjust to the idea that Hiashi was telling him to _rape_ Hinata, his own daughter. Even Hinata had gone still on hearing her father say that and he saw her now staring at her father with wide eyes with her tears no longer flowing.

He stood like that, frozen, for a time that felt like eternity before a voice broke him out of his shock, scolding him. “What are you waiting for Neji?”

It was his branch elder, the one who had brought him to the room, and one of the only two people in the room whose face had not changed since the start of the match. Neji had thought that it had been the generic Hyūga stoicism, but now that he focused on him and compared his expression to the other elders in the room, he found it a little more expressive. The emotion that was on his face, had been throughout the battle and now was displayed openly across the face of all the other elders present was that of a rigidly restrained lust.

Lust, which was directed at the recently disinherited heir of the clan, a genin and his cousin. He felt as if he was on water practicing water-walking for the first time as he fought to keep himself afloat. He was a shinobi and had a kunoichi as a teammate with whom he had worked for over a year and while they hadn’t yet come across such a situation, he knew the life of a kunoichi was much more fraught with danger compared to her male counterpart.

While a shinobi need only worry about his life if captured, for a kunoichi it was infinitely worse. Rape was a tool in the shinobi arsenal which when utilized was as effective as kunai or shurikens in breaking a kunoichi and during wars it often became the first and most common to be deployed against enemy kunoichis. His sensei had drilled that lesson into them, the first time they had a mission outside of the village, and that even during times of peace it wasn’t uncommon to find kunoichis specifically being targeted for it by villages either for breeding kekkei genkais or using it as a method to extract information from captured spies or enemy kunoichis, sometimes even on the field.

What Guy-sensei had left unsaid in all that and what Neji was sure his other two teammates hadn’t picked up on, was that he had been all but telling them that one day they themselves might have to resort to using rape as a means to acquire knowledge from enemies in the field, if they ever found themselves in need of but without an interrogation specialist. And he would be lying if the thought hadn’t given him a bulge in his pants.

Still that hadn’t left him prepared to imagine that he would be claiming one of his own fellow ninjas of Konohagakure as his first victim. Not to mention it was his own cousin that he was told to rape. And no that thought did not make him excited, no matter what his lower body thought of it.

Neji struggled to control himself, when Hiashi’s calm and composed voice tore through the storm that was his thoughts. “Neji, you are probably hesitant in violating a fellow Hyūga despite your body screaming for you to,” He nodded at his hard member as he said it and Neji felt himself flush with shame. “And it speaks very well for your character that you would hesitate so, even upon hearing your clan head’s order. But let me be frank, do you see the girl lying on the floor?”

What a strange question, of course he did. He nodded as he focused on her trembling form when Hiashi spoke again.

“Well, I and the rest of the clan no longer consider her to be my daughter or a fellow clansman. In fact, as it is now, there is no person named Hinata Hyūga within the clan, no matter what the village or anyone else says. As such, the person lying there has to be an outsider at best or an infiltrator at worst and the only way for us to know why she decided to impersonate a Hyūga, is to interrogate her until she reveals her reason. Since you were the one to expose her for who she really was, I am giving you the first go at her interrogation.”

Neji caught the implication that he wouldn’t be the only one ‘interrogating’ her, and judging from how she started sobbing so did Hinata. Although, it might have been how openly most of the elders were now leering at her, that had clued her onto the fact.

_Plus, the fact that Hiashi stated that she would be ‘interrogated’ until she revealed the truth basically means this is her fate from now on until her death._

He turned towards her and took a step and immediately saw her stiffen at it. She turned her wide eyes, which were brimming and overflowing with tears, at him begging him to stop.

“P-p-please N-n-neji ni-nii-san. S-s-s-stop.” She stuttered through her heartfelt entreaties, but he paid them no heed simply smirking at her instead with his answer. She didn’t stop babbling, however, she did try to escape after that. Unfortunately for her, and hilariously for him, she hadn’t magically gained any new skills or leg strength in the last minute by being in danger of losing her virtue and she ended up flopping like a fish out of water as she tried to get up.

He grabbed one of her ankles and dragged her back to the center of the room, ignoring her pitifully weak kicks as well as any pleas she directed at him. Really, all his hesitation on raping his younger cousin had vanished upon hearing the clan head speak. It wasn’t because he bought that line of tripe he had been fed, after all he still thought of Hinata as his cousin and the fact that it sounded more like an official response to the village’s query if they ever questioned the clan about her whereabouts than any reasonable basis for her rape. And it wasn’t because he respected the clan head or something

More likely, any misgivings he had entertained about raping a fellow villager had disappeared the moment he had understood that there was no one in the village who would or could stand up in her defense. That, beyond anything, truly highlighted his morals or more accurately his lack of them.

Still introspection aside, he had not only helped in disowning the heir of the clan but was about to visit on her the first of many disgraces she was going to face for the rest of her life, by losing his virginity to her as well as relieving her of it at the same time. The fact that she was also one of the chief people responsible for his father’s death was, as Lee often said, truly magnificent. He gave Hinata another smirk as he let go of her leg but this one was filled with vindictiveness.

He sat on her legs to stop her from moving, completely deaf to her begging as he set to untying the obi that held her yukata in place. Did she really think he would waste such a perfect chance to take vengeance on one of his father’s killers, because she asked him not to? Pathetic.

He soon undid it and then threw her yukata open. She wasn’t, surprisingly, wearing any underclothes and he was treated to unrestricted view of her private parts. Hiashi must have planned this from the start, Neji thought privately before looking at her face which was flushed scarlet as she wept at her humiliation.

She tried to move her arms, possibly to preserve some of her modesty with them, but with her tenketsu still blocked all it did was make it appear as if she had gotten a shock through her arms. He laughed at her, as he used his knees to spread her legs and give him access to her vagina. He stayed like that for a few moments before he started to undress himself, all the while looking and comparing her assets to that of the few girls’ he had chanced upon.

She was smaller than Tenten, if he recalled the few times he had spied his female teammate naked, but that wasn’t that big of a surprise since she was a year younger than her so there was still a chance that she might overtake her in the upcoming years. Of the other girls he remembered seeing, all of them had been closer to twenty and thus weren’t a fair comparison anyway.

_It’s not like it matters in the long run anyway. Even if she does get bigger, I still would have the opportunity of experiencing it with my own body, unlike most of the other women I will meet in my life._

Neji smiled at the thought, as he grabbed her small mounds of flesh with his hands, a bit astonished at how her tears seemed to increase in volume with it, and after squeezing those proceeded to pinch her protruding nipples. He pulled at them for a few moments before suddenly twisting them, harshly which earned a shriek of pain from her.

He felt his, now exposed, penis strain even more when he heard her cry out and remembering the fact that it was supposed to be extremely painful for girls to receive boys unexpectedly, he wondered if he would even last beyond entering her if she screamed like that.

While these thoughts were troubling, they weren’t enough to stop him from enjoying the sight in front of him. He took hold of his penis with one hand as he guided it near her entrance while with the other he kept a firm hold on her as she started struggling. He pushed himself inside her a little and was rewarded with her struggling and pleading increasing even more. His lust reached a crescendo and he almost took her virginity right then, but he still had something left to do.

He instead grabbed her shoulder and her leg to hold her in place as he laid himself on top of her, with his chest touching her tiny breasts and the tip of his manhood inside her, and smiled genially at her tearstained visage, with his face close to hers.

“Hinata-sama, are you not delighted? You are about to take the final step in becoming a woman!” Neji asked, his tone laced with sincerity, before dropping his voice to a whisper as he hissed the rest. “And the first in becoming a whore!!!”

And then he shoved himself inside her in a single thrust, tearing through her virginity with his penis like a blade through a cloth.

He experienced a moment of pure bliss at that exact moment as his senses were overwhelmed by the pleasure that engulfed him and he orgasmed inside her right then. He gasped as his consciousness came back to him a second later, to find he was lying prone on Hinata as she screamed her lungs out.

_Who knew the demure and shy former heir could be this loud?_

Still her screams of pain rejuvenated him and in the next instant he was as hard as he had been before he had taken her virginity. He was embarrassed that he had climaxed so soon and that too in front of so many people, but as it wasn’t Hyūga to snicker at failures he felt he could reasonably ignore it.

He took a deep breath as he gradually started moving inside her, even as her long scream petered out to become hiccupping sobs. It really didn’t matter to him; just hearing she was in pain excited him, no matter how she expressed it.

The contractions of her vagina sent him waves of pleasure and almost made him ejaculate again but he held on and slowly started increasing his pace, but he didn’t go too fast in case he climaxed early again. He fucked her like that for the rest of his time with her. The elders hadn’t specified how long he could use Hinata, but judging by how a few of them had started to react they would be annoyed if he took too much time with her.

Their naked bodies rubbed against each other, as he moved and he enjoyed the feeling of her soft and small breasts moving against his chest even when he was assaulted by the heat of her vagina as he slammed his penis inside of her repeatedly.

After some time he pushed himself off her, getting into a sitting position while he continued to rape her, to get a chance to play with her nubile breasts. He squeezed and pinched at them repeatedly but none of it was able to extract a reaction from her that topped her scream when he had penetrated her for the first time. He wasn’t disappointed, however, as he still enjoyed the stimulation her vagina provided as he thrust himself in her.

He ejaculated inside of her three more times before he was finished. He was exhausted by that time and the limpness of his manhood as withdrew it from inside her after his last orgasm clearly stated it. Her sobs had also nearly been muted by then and looking down at Hinata he felt satisfied with how his first time had turned out.

He stood on shaky legs, grabbing his discarded yukata and putting it on as he moved away from her. Now, he floundered a bit as it looked like his audience was expecting something from him, he ended up sitting in seiza, mirroring them, but other than that he didn’t do anything as had no idea what it was they wanted from him. The fact they had waited till he finished raping Hinata probably meant it had something to do with her but that still left him without any idea what the answer was.

_Am I supposed to say she felt incredible? Or the fact that she clearly had her virginity before I took it from her?_

They stayed like that for a few moments, an awkward silence pervading the room that was only broken by Hinata’s soft sobbing, but his branch’s elder appeared to take pity on him and asked what they wanted to know. “Did you find out her reasons for impersonating a Hyūga, Neji?”

Neji barely stopped himself from scoffing.

_They are actually going to continue with that excuse? Do they really have that much trouble admitting, even in close quarters, that they are simply planning to rape Hinata for as long as they can because she hasn’t been a satisfactory heir?_

“Unfortunately, my interrogation bore no fruits, respected elder.”

Still he was a Hyūga, and he knew better than to disturb the flow of a river.

“That is truly unfortunate.” The elder nodded before looking at Hiashi. “It seems like we must continue this interrogation, Hiashi-sama.”

Hiashi nodded and stood up, shedding his brown haori and Neji’s couldn’t stop his eyebrows rising in shock. He had figured out that Hinata was about to be raped by every person present in the room but somehow in his mind that hadn’t related to her own father being one of her rapists.

“You can leave now if you want Neji,” Hiashi told him as he came to stand in front of Hinata and started unfastening his own white yukata. “Or you might stay and observe the rest of the prisoner’s interrogation.”

Neji nodded and after a quick muttering of Hiashi-sama, swiftly sat himself beside his branch elder. No way was he missing this. Hiashi took his time in undressing, and Neji couldn’t help but be jealous of his size when he finally revealed it. However, most of his fun was derived from the look of horror that had dawned on Hinata’s face when she had realized her _own_ father was about to participate in her rape and how it transformed into pure unadulterated terror when Hiashi started to removing his clothing.

Her pleadings returned with fervor as she begged her father not to do it and witnessing that scene Neji found his penis hardening again, despite him having clearly tiring himself out only a minute ago. He quickly released his Byakugan, as he turned his head towards his branch elder and sought to ignore Hinata’s terrified screams, so as not to get hard again, by asking him a question.

“Could you tell me what awaits Hinata-sama in the future? The truth I mean.”

The elder gave him a small smile before turning back towards Hiashi and his daughter, as he started speaking. “She’ll essentially become a broodmare to give birth to the next generation of the clan. All of them will be branch members, of course, but since she still has the blood of the main branch flowing within her, only the eldest and the most talented of the branch house would be allowed to breed with her, along with the main house obviously.”

He fell silent after that and Neji took that moment to glance at the ongoing rape of said girl, and was rewarded with the sight of Hiashi impaling his daughter upon his penis. Neji winced as he imagined how she would feel upon taking her father’s length in a single thrust like that, he was impressive to say the least and she had felt immensely tight even with his miniscule span (compared to Hiashi, of course). He wasn’t disappointed when she started shrieking in pain.

Her father, however, paid her no attention as he grabbed her small waist with one hand and started moving her whole body on his entrenched penis, as he sat in one place. Her screams died out soon, and Neji realized she had gone unconscious when her head started to loll but Hiashi kept going at it. Neji watched all of it in rapt attention, even as his own body cried out for a release, and it was near the ten minute mark when he saw a shiver running through Hiashi’s body. He crushed Hinata against his own chest, until the last of the tremors had stopped rocking his body before disconnecting her body from his and letting her fall back on the floor.

He then said something similar what Neji himself had said, about his interrogation being unsuccessful, before dressing himself in his yukata and coming back to where he had originally sat. Neji moved a bit to allow him to sit where he had as one of the other elders stood up and came to sit beside Hinata before starting to undress. The fact that she was unconscious didn’t seem to bother him much, as he soon slipped inside her and started to move.

Neji had to hide his distaste at that. That looked too close to raping a corpse; he had been okay with watching one of them do it but now that it looked like none of them were going to stop or even wake her up before starting, he felt his own erection die.

He thought about asking his branch elder a few more questions when Hiashi spoke. “This isn’t the first time a member of the main family has been punished like this.”

Neji looked at Hiashi with interest. He had never heard about something like this before.

“The 5th head had to declare his own sister non persona grata when she married outside the clan. The 7th was forced to rape his own mother when she took a lover after her husband’s death, the 15th head was removed after he sired a child outside of the clan and the 16th head, like me, proclaimed his oldest daughter as one when she returned from the battlefield with a child. Though, this is the first time we had to do this since Konohagakure’s foundation.”

“Their names are always stricken from the clan records and history without any exception, to preserve the integrity of the main house, like Hinata’s will be from this day on,” Hiashi continued, all the while not looking at Neji. “But the branch elders always know the truth and pass it on to the next. You might have believed that the main family was exempted from the rules that bind us but the truth is that we hold ourselves to the exact same standards that the branches have to.”

He stopped speaking and Neji was left feeling disoriented as he observed Hiashi’s expression, full of solemnity. That did not fit with what Neji knew of the main family, they flouted the rules of the clan that the rest had to follow in an iron-clad manner, fixed in their superiority and smugness. After all, wasn’t that why his father had to die instead of Hiashi? But as he gazed upon the scene in front of him where now a different branch elder was violating the former heir with abandon, he had to consider the possibility, if maybe his beliefs were not as accurate as he had always imagined them to be.

“Come to my room after the ceremony is finished.” His own branch elder told him, as he stood up. “There’s something I believe you should see, now that you are a man in your own right.”

Neji nodded almost absentmindedly, lost in his thoughts, hardly even noticing as he undressed and then buried himself in an unconscious Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual - reviews and any errors you notice in the chapter. pwp_fan, ergo me, would be extremely grateful if you would.


End file.
